


Tabula Rasa

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Groundhog Day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Huxloween 2018 Day 9: Repeat a day forever (Groundhog Day)This time he was going to make it right. Of course, Hux had told himself the same thing every time before. But if he stopped now, he might lose what little sanity remained.





	Tabula Rasa

This time he was going to make it right. Of course, Hux had told himself the same thing every time before. But if he stopped now, he might lose what little sanity remained.

Hux didn’t remember falling asleep, but that was nothing new. He rubbed his eyes, almost able to  _feel_  the purple rings around them. Too much caf, not enough sleep. And today he’d do it all over again.

He couldn’t have said how many days it had been. They started to blur after getting into double figures. Not even Records could tell him. At the end of each cycle, everything was erased.

Everything except his memories.

Over the course of these days, as he’d worked to construct a mental timetable of familiar events, Hux had learned certain things.

  1. Whether by lightsaber, blaster, or vibroblade, he would always find Snoke murdered.
  2. Kylo Ren would always name himself Supreme Leader.
  3. The rebels would always escape.
  4. He would, invariably, be thrown about like a ragdoll.



As yet, he had not encountered anyone else experiencing this temporal loop. This was not for lack of trying. Once, he’d even lowered himself to personally confronting the loathsome criminals who dared, again and again, to infiltrate the  _Supremacy_  - FN-2187, the rebel technician, and that opportunistic codebreaker - on the off chance they could shed some light on the situation. They’d looked at him like he was crazy.

Maybe he was.

He could be trapped in some kind of simulation or - more likely - illusion. Hux was intimately familiar with simulations, and this was nothing like anything he’d ever experienced. If it was possible for someone to produce such an illusion with the Force, Supreme Leader Snoke would be that person. But then, why produce an illusion of his own death? Was this punishment? A test? A cruel joke born from boredom?

He stood a little straighter as he stood outside Kylo Ren’s quarters. He didn’t want to go in there but, well, desperate times called for desperate measures.


End file.
